<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Golden Afternoon by Mochi_MinMin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188782">A Golden Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_MinMin/pseuds/Mochi_MinMin'>Mochi_MinMin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alois is 18, Alois is a slut but we knew that already, Claude is an asshole but we knew that already too, Claudois, M/M, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_MinMin/pseuds/Mochi_MinMin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, our favorite infamous blond slut’s dreams are made real by his ravenous, lecherous butler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Golden Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Alois Trancy lay fast asleep, sprawled on his back in the warm afternoon sunlight, on an expensive antique chaise lounge.</p><p>The naked stem of the rose he had been meticulously de-petaling had long since fallen from his senseless grasp to the thick carpet below, settled amidst a scattering of velvety crimson petals that shone blood red in the steady sunlight.</p><p>Numerous books stood watch from their various posts in their shelves all around the spacious room. A stray breeze wafted in through the large windows, bringing with it the scent of a well-groomed rose garden, tickling the boy’s nose as he slept.</p><p>All was still in the library, save for the occasional twitching of the blond as he dreamt.</p><p> </p><p>And what a dream indeed…</p><p> </p><p>“Bow before me, you demonic slut!” Alois grabbed hold of the criss-cross tie around his butler’s neck and threw him to his knees. “God, just <em> look </em> at you, Claude… so eager for my soul that you’ll let me do <em> anything </em> to you. How humiliating.” The boy cackled.</p><p>Yellow eyes glittered up at Alois from beneath dark lashes, where a few tears were beginning to leak out.</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness,” Claude said, doing his best to prostrate himself before the boy, as his wrists were cuffed behind him. His naked ivory skin was damp with sweat, a few beads already running down his toned chest and back. Everything about him spoke of submission. Everything, indeed… save for his rock-hard cock, standing at attention.</p><p>Alois smirked as he saw it. Truly, there was nothing he enjoyed more than humiliating Claude. His own cock was straining against the confines of his leather shorts, but he would take care of it soon; or rather, <em> Claude </em> would. It was exceedingly warm in the room; Alois was glad that he had long since shed the matching leather top to his outfit.</p><p>Slowly, he circled his prey, stiletto heels clicking against his bedroom floor. He toyed with the short, black crop in his hands. It had already reddened Claude’s front and back prior, but Alois liked to hold on to it, just in case Claude didn’t obey him immediately.</p><p>Stopping in front of Claude, Alois considered him a moment before grabbing his jaw and forcing his head back to look him in the eye. Golden eyes stared into sky blue ones, slave to master, omega to alpha.</p><p>Alois drew the crop back as if to strike his butler across his cheek, but it swished harmlessly in front of Claude’s face and flew across the room to bounce off a wall and clatter to the floor.</p><p>Without breaking their heated gaze, Alois swiftly undid the clasps of his shorts, allowing his cock to spring free. Claude’s gaze slipped to it, swallowing unconsciously as he anticipated what his master was going to do. He didn’t flinch as Alois grabbed his hair cruelly and ordered him to “open”, but he almost choked as Alois thrust all the way into his mouth. Willing his throat to quit spasming, he began to caress his Master’s shaft with his long tongue, because he knew how much his Master loved it.</p><p>Alois bucked his hips at a rapid pace, head thrown back in a silent moan. He was already close. He would never admit it to the demon, but Claude was the only one who could bring him to the edge so fast. Alois was certain it was because of that ridiculously long tongue of his. He never tired of that tongue, whether it was dominating his mouth, swirling around his cock, or licking inside of him.</p><p>Alois’ mind flitted to what would happen after he released Claude from his constraints. He could just imagine the demon leaping to his feet in an instant and towering over him, Claude’s golden eyes flicking to vermillion in an instant, his pupils slitting, his whole aura taking on a much darker, more demonic tone. Claude would grab him by his hips and throw him on the bed, easily ripping off Alois’ shorts in one swift motion. Claude would barely give him a second to breathe before forcing his long fingers into Alois’ mouth, making him suck on them before removing them to plunge them into Alois’ other entrance. And, oh, how he would scream, and again, louder, as Claude would thrust his delicious cock, larger than a human’s, unmercifully into him. Harder and faster, and hitting his prostate every time until he was near the edge… and then pulling out completely so he could tease his Master, eyes glinting, sharp teeth showing, as he growled to his Master what a dirty little cockslut he was, practically <em> begging </em> his <em> butler </em> of all people to cum inside him and fuck him till he screamed. And then, as Alois <em> would </em> beg Claude to do those very things, Claude would slip inside him again without warning and finish him.</p><p>And, with this very thought in his pretty head, Alois cried out as he came inside Claude’s mouth, cock spasming as it shot out string after string of warmth.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s when he awoke.</p><p> </p><p>He sat bolt upright on the chaise, only to find that a warm, wet, sticky patch had mysteriously formed on the outside of his shorts between his legs.</p><p>He gritted his teeth, hoping against hope that he hadn’t actually cried out, for surely Claude would come running to see what tragedy befell his Master, and discover instead what Alois had done.</p><p>Those hopes were immediately dashed, however, as the door to the library banged open, a very concerned Claude bursting through. “Your Highness, is everything alright?”</p><p>Quickly, Alois grabbed a tasseled cushion that had fallen to the carpet and threw it over his lap, his cheeks flaming. “It’s nothing, Claude! I just had a- uh- bad dream! Yes, a bad dream. That’s all. You can go.”</p><p>Claude crossed to him in a few quick strides. He tilted his head. “Are you certain, Your Highness? You’re very flushed,” he remarked, leaning closer to study his Master better.</p><p>“I’m fine!” Alois cried, scrabbling away from Claude’s inquisitive gaze, not noticing, in his haste to escape, that the pillow bounced from his lap.</p><p>“Your Highness, I- ohhh. I see.” Worry turned to complacency as a knowing smirk curled Claude’s lips. “A bad dream, eh? How interesting. Because you seemed to have been rather enjoying it, if that dark spot on your shorts is anything to go by, Your Highness.”</p><p>Alois, too embarrassed to say anything, could only blush harder. Uncomfortable, he watched as Claude removed one of his gloves with his teeth. Claude brought his ungloved hand to Alois’ face, cupping his cheek and tilting his head up.</p><p>“Were you dreaming of me, Master? Dreaming of how you might choke me with your cock and how I might fuck you senseless?” Claude had slowly moved closer to Alois while saying this, and by the end of his sentence his lips were barely a centimeter from Alois’ ear. He was half kneeling on the couch, arms on either side of the blond, effectively pinning him into a corner.</p><p>Alois felt Claude lick his ear, and heard him say in a low voice, “I await your command, Your Highness.”</p><p>His breath hitched in his throat. He swallowed. “Claude… I command you to fuck me.”</p><p>Alois could <em> hear </em> the demon smile as he replied, “Yes, Your Highness.”</p><p>The blond gasped as the demon easily ripped his shirt open, white buttons popping off as if they hadn’t been sewn on with the highest, strongest quality thread. He let out a soft moan as Claude sunk his overly sharp teeth into his shoulder, biting down until Alois could feel twin rivulets of blood running down his chest.</p><p>A deep rumbling came from within Claud’s chest as he tasted the essence of his Master’s soul, his tortured, anguished, oh-so-decadent soul. Normally, Claude would never let the boy see him express anything other than indifference, but he was absolutely ravenous. Lately, he had been allowing himself to have a certain dalliance with the boy; it served to take an edge off his hunger and made his Master less of a whiny brat than usual.</p><p>As the warmth of Alois’ blood flowed down his throat, he could feel his eyes slip from gold to magenta, and he took off his glasses and tucked them away. He wouldn’t be needing them for a while.</p><p>He swiped his tongue over his lips as he pulled back to examine his Master, who, usually so aggravated and brazen, had shrunk back, almost helpless as Claude prepared to devour him.</p><p><em>Delicious</em>.</p><p>This was how it ought to be, he reflected; a demon, with his prey cornered and cowering before him. Not a butler catering to the whims of a mere pathetic human.</p><p>He comforted himself with the fact that Alois <em> would </em> die sometime, hopefully in the near future. And then… he would be free to devour the boy’s soul as viciously and immorally as he chose. He would not have to conceal his true emotions behind an impassive mask. He could assume his true form and tear the boy to shreds, exulting in his feeble cries and unholy shrieks as he took what he had cultivated for an eternity. </p><p>“Nothing to say now, Master? How interesting that such a shameless, forward boy as yourself cowers before <em> me</em>, eagerly waiting to be defiled by your <em> butler</em>, of all people. You little slut.”</p><p>In one swift motion, Claude ridded Alois of his shorts, the growing erection he had been nursing springing loose, precum beading at the tip.</p><p>Claude moved to kneel on the carpet, spreading Alois’ milky white thighs with his strong hands, pinning them down against the soft velvet of the chaise. He dipped his head down, golden eyes boring into his Master’s teal ones as he stuck out his tongue and dragged it up his Master’s cock from base to tip. Claude delighted in the whimper this drew from his Master, and did it again, slower. He was rewarded with a barely restrained buck of his Master’s hips. <em> How pathetic</em>, Claude thought. <em> What kind of Master resorts to fooling around with his servants? </em>Obeying the silent order, Claude took him fully into his mouth, savoring the salty taste of Alois, despite himself.</p><p>Alois moaned loudly, attempting to buck his hips into Claude’s mouth, but was restrained by Claude’s iron grip on his thighs. He arched his back as Claude deliberately slowed his pace, a rebuke for being naughty. Claude rather enjoyed seeing the pained expression on the boy’s face; a faint scent of distress drifted from him. It was something Claude couldn’t get enough of.</p><p>With great effort, Alois stilled his hips, biting his lip as Claude rewarded him with a faster pace. Alois fisted his hands in Claude’s long, silky onyx locks, seeking to ground himself because he could already feel his impending orgasm.</p><p>Claude could tell Alois was getting close; his supernatural senses allowed him to almost smell it. He hummed, his mouth snug around Alois’ cock, sending delicious vibrations straight to Alois’ core and causing him to buck his hips harshly upward. Strings of saliva dangled from Claude’s lips before falling and soaking into the material of his slacks.</p><p>“Aah, Claude, please--!” his Master moaned, as Claude began massaging his thighs with his hands. The gloved one was as soft as a whisper, the bare one’s nails dug cruelly into the boy's flesh; pleasure and pain.</p><p>That’s what made a Trancy butler.</p><p>And then he let go, finally allowing Alois to move as he wished. Unrestricted, the head of Alois’ cock pounded the back of Claude’s throat. It would have choked a normal man, but Claude prided himself on the fact that he was <em> not </em> a normal man. It never failed to amuse him how little stamina his Master had with him; that was another fact Claude prided himself on.</p><p>“Oh my goddd… yes, yes, <em> yes</em>, ClaudeI’mgonna-- Aaah!” Alois cried out as his climax rolled through him in waves, pleasure coursing through his very being. Wave after wave overtook him, sending bolts of heat through his slim body.</p><p>His tight grip in Claude’s hair loosened.</p><p>Finished, he slumped back, watched through half-lidded eyes as Claude delicately licked the last drops of cum from the corners of his mouth.</p><p>Claude rose, pulling his glove back on and replacing his glasses upon the bridge of his nose, his eyes turning back to their brilliant hue. Straightening his tie about his neck, he set about tidying the area around the chaise, leaving the rose stem and petals at his Master’s behest. Producing a clean pair of shorts seemingly out of nowhere, he bent over and slipped them around his Master’s slender hips, deftly fastening the buttons. He gently fluffed his Master’s golden hair and tightened his bow, before straightening the lapels of his Master’s vest. With a snap of his fingers, the scattered buttons flew back to Alois’ shirt and adhered themselves once again.</p><p>Claude straightened, dipped a perfect bow to his Master, and turned to go. He had almost reached the door when Alois called.</p><p>“Claude. I expect you’ll attend me in my chambers later tonight.” It wasn’t a question. “I shall have to repay you.”</p><p>Claude turned, eyes glittering a searing magenta once again. A wicked smirk curved his lips.</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>